Tony Jr
by Death7270
Summary: Tony and Ziva are caught by the bad guys. Tied up and left. Of course they were tied up in a most interesting way. Pure erotica. Little to no actual plot. Language. POV Oneshot followed by short wrap up stories (well that was blown when I wrote additonal chapters now wasn't it). TD/ZD AS.
1. All tied up and no place to go

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Ziva strained to keep kneeling, it had been a stupid mistake both she and Tony had charged into the room setting off a stun grenade, she had blacked out and awoke to find herself chained naked to the last man she ever wished to be naked with… Anthony Dinozzo. Tony lay on his back arms and legs spread eagled and shackled to the floor. Ziva was cuffed arms overhead legs tied to the floor a rope extending to a hook on the ceiling. It meant she straddled Tony's hips. His very naked hips. She couldn't move far nor could she pull herself up on the rope. Any ley way she had only let her kneel above him lest her crotch would touch his.

Tony looked up at Ziva struggling. "Oh come on and relax Ziva."

"I will not relax as long as that thing is inches from me."

Tony was to say the least, a very well-endowed individual. At about 9 inches hard he was enough man for any woman. At the moment 'Tony Jr' was impressively limp (considering the situation) knowing that Ziva would kill him should he be otherwise.

The room was quite hot and whoevers sick demented fucked up idea to leave them like this was only compounded by the enclosed humid heat. Sweat dripped off the Mossad agent like a light rain. He body glistered in the light.

Tony could swear it was not sweat that dripped onto his privates, the heat pushed Tony's will power to the limits he could feel the swelling begin slowly, the little monster rise until...

"Tony, if I had my hands free you would be..."

"If you had your hands free we would not be in this situation."

Tony felt himself stiffen. Growing harder and harder by the second. With her tied up and struggling, it would have been highly erotic if he wasn't imaging her plunging a knife into his chest. But he couldn't make himself go down. The heat from her crotch was scorching wafting across his balls and his rod was pushing against her arse so hard it felt like he could lift her with his cock alone.

* * *

Ziva had struggled and strained but pray as she could, in the position she was, it meant sweat was not the only thing dripping off her. A good Jewish girl, clean shaven and waxed. She had flexed her legs to the point she flexed her inner muscles. A naturally wet girl she produced copious amounts of what Americans called pussy juice. So much so, she normally wore a heavy duty sanitary liner all the time. In this position… in this situation she was struggling not only to remain away from Tony but to for her not to get any hornier than she normally was, which was bad enough.

She felt her essence pool at her opening she tried to remain perfectly still. Sadly she weakened and a single drop spilled out landing on his crotch, she watch a few more drips runs down his body and caress his until then, flaccid penis. More fell till she felt herself leak like a sieve. When she felt something hit her arse she knew it was her fault and not Tony's, thought she'd never mention it. She knew Tony's resolve was strong, she hadn't known that his strength of erection would force her up.

Ziva tried to lean back and let his rod pass between them and hopefully lay ridged against his stomach but she did not lift high enough. It ran across from her butt untill it stopped in a most dangerous position.

* * *

Tony watched as Ziva lifted causing his erection to shift from behind her arse to between her legs. It stopped however between her legs, right on her fold. Ziva gasped as did Tony. He knew he was hardly erect. He stiffened and the tip pushed in millimetre by millimetre.

"I'm so sorry Ziva."

* * *

Ziva was pissed, fuming. She was angry at the world, the people that had tied her up and most importantly this situation. She was also to the point of crying. She felt the tip of Tony's cock slip between her folds.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" she screamed as her legs gave out to exhaustion. She collapsed onto Tony. Slamming down on every inch of quickly hardening maleness. Pushing it all deep inside her pussy. Tony bucked he felt as if he could rip the chains from the floor.

He looked up at Ziva, the proud Israeli sat mouth wide open eyes rolled back stammering in shock. It looked so cute to Tony the way her eyes began to return to normal and her mouth turn into a sneer as if to say "this is all your fault Tony." then he realised that 8 inches of his cock was shoved up her steaming wet pussy which was beginning to tighten.

"Tony if you so much as..."

"Ziva if you so much as move..."

"I move! You are the perverted one around here."

"Well you're the one that got us into this mess."

* * *

"Fuck you Tony" Ziva shouted, lifting herself up and flopping back down on him.

Tony gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Fuck you, you arrogant bastard!" she shouted flopping on him again.

Tony almost screamed as his fully erect inch cock was brutally pulled by her tight snatch.

"You always wanted this then fuck you!" she began pounding him.

Swinging and swaying, forcing Tony's full length deeper and deeper inside. It took a moment for her to realise the pained expression on his face was not from any physical distress but from forcing himself not to cum.

Ziva realised something else. No condom.

* * *

Tony lay there taking the abuse, Ziva had totally lost her fucking mind.

'But it's hot as hell, tony thought.'

It was then that he felt himself stiffen diamond harm and his balls begin to prepare to unload.

No condom, flashed in his mind. Tony was no lightweight cummer. He had an exceptionally high sperm rate and the lab girl mentioned how full the beaker was.

Another thing was that since the case had stated he hadn't had time for sex, not even masturbating once. He knew that at least 2 weeks of pent up fury was prepared to unload from his balls.

Ziva stopped. "You wouldn't" she muttered. Tony held his breath thinking every single, anti-erotic thought he could. He imagined Ziva skewering his balls with hot knives.

* * *

Ziva who had the patients to stay for days in the one position when trying the assonate a target. Now used all her training not to move. Her hands sturdier than any surgeons remained frozen above her head.

She stayed there staring into Tony's eyes as he held his breath. A single bead of sweat formed on her nose. Silently it fell. Ziva groaned as it hit on his chest. Tony gasped exhaling rapidly.

It was like a double barrel shot gun exploded in her cunt.

* * *

Tony saw Ziva's face light up as he exploded within her. He couldn't stop himself as his cock pumped what felt like litre after of litre of cum. It flooded into her tight wet pussy.

Ziva groaned and lifted off him. His cock and her legs coated in both their juices. His white semen flowing from her like a torrent.

His withering penis returning to its flaccid state.

Ziva stared daggers into him.

"Only you could cum so much, Tony."

"Really Ziva?"

"Oh yes now it's my turn."

* * *

Secretly Ziva was extremely turned on. No man EVER in her life had filled her with so much dick and such a copious amount of jism.

Tony's large penis now lay flat against his stomach.

Slowly she began to rub her cum filled cunt against his shaft. Tony groaned and squirmed. Ziva hummed.

Her nipples where hard as rocks and stood out. She ached to rub them. Or have tony fondle them.

Ziva's juices were flowing. Lubricating as she rubbed herself against him.

Faster and faster. She groaned and moaned loudly.

Thrashing about until... she came. Hard and fast.

* * *

Tony's cock had grown hard again and when Ziva reached her climax he also came, sending ropes of his cum onto his stomach.

What he noticed next was spectacular. Ziva was a gusher.

As she screamed she unleashed a torrent of cum. washing over his crotch.

Ziva leaned back sending the last spray of her cum into Tony's face.

She giggled.


	2. Intimate examinations

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

It was close to 14 hours later when the door to the room was finally broken in by Gibbs. He gave one look at his two agents and stopped the rest of the crowd from entering. With McGee covering the door Gibbs cut the ropes free but not before taking almost a hundred crime scene photos. Ziva could not stop blushing. The room reeked of sex. It was so strong she was almost gaging on the smell. Gibbs threw her his coat and helped Tony up off the floor.

Ziva could feel the trickle of cum slowly run down her thighs. The floor where they had lain was a total mess and she hated the idea of what the forensic team would say. Gibbs handed both of them a set of body suits.

It felt odd putting them on without clothes underneath but to the unobservant masses outside it would look normal. A pair of forensics just leaving the building. No one would know they were totally naked and coved in bodily fluids.

* * *

The ride back to NCIS was uneventful. Ziva was sore from straddling Tony for close to 16 hours. It had taken a toll on her body. Tony had large red welts across his back. Pressure bruising from being unable to move. Left any longer and they could have turned into ulcers.

Gibbs marched them down to abbeys lab. And left them in her capable hands. Thought embarrassed before this was far worse. To Gibbs their bodies were a treasure trove of useful forensic evidence. The slightest hair, a finger print left from their attackers touching their skin.

Abbey had no idea.

"Okay, stand in this circle and take of those overalls" Abbey directed

"Um but abbey we don't"

"No buts, off with them now. The longer we wait the less evidence I will be able to get."

Ziva counted 3, 2, 1. they both peeled of the suits. Abbey turned back around and saw them standing both naked.

She dropped the pack of swabs and leaned down. That put her face only a foot from zivas very wet crotch. She was inundated with the scent of sex.

"Guys, honestly i did not know"

She began swabbing dusting their skin with an array of powders. Taking intricate photographs.

When came time for the more intimate of swabs she offered to get ducky but neither wanted another soul to find out.

Carefully Ziva sat on the edge of abbey's table and spread her legs. Abbey quickly swabbed the area around her entrance. They had no idea if the attacks had molested Ziva. Abbey then swabbed inside. Taking several samples to compare. Ziva doubted they had. She had been tight and reasonably dry for tony. But they may have felt her up.

When she hopped down she noted she had left a small pool of milky fluid on the bench top. She blushed and made to wipe it away. Abbey stopped her and collected a sample.

"Tony did all this." She said off handily.

Ziva could only laugh at the situation, They had fucked like rabbits. He came a half dozen times at least while she had gotten off more than either could count. Now she stood in front of her best friend. Covered in cum and still dripping.

Tony spoke first "Well abs you never ever gave me a shot so you could never know"

"That you go off like a fire truck" Ziva finished

"Hose Ziva it's fire hose" He corrected.

Abbey watched tony get hard. "Um I'm finished with you so you can go. If you want."

Tony walked over to Ziva, And kissed her lightly on the lips. She moaned and cupped his manhood in her hand. Abbey was turning bright red. She wanted to leave but could not tear her eyes away from the sight.

Ziva began to stroke tony. He bucked in her hand. Abbey had enough and made a slight cough.

Tony and Ziva both looked at her like she had appeared out of thin air. A few moments went by before Ziva turned away from tony and leant over the table. Rock hard and ready to go Tony ignored the fact that their friend was in the room.

Abbey had enough I was getting too hot and uncomfortable a situation to stick around. She made to leave just as tony entered Ziva from behind causing the Israeli to scream out. Abbey stopped and went weak in the legs.

The tattooed forensic scientist so wanted to find out what had cause Ziva to create a noise of pure pleasure such as that. She also wanted to know what it felt like to create such a noise herself.

Hard grunting could be heard behind her. She inched around to stare.


	3. Turnabout is fair play

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Ziva was not having any of it.

Tony had held the upper hand in all their engagements so far. She was not one to be dominated. She was the one who made lesser men (and boyfriends) beg to enter her, beg to cum. They were hers to use as she wanted and she would not be simply fucked by Tony even when she so wanted to be.

Pushed up against the work bench she wrapped one leg around Tony's waist and pushed against the cabinet with the other. Unprepared Tony was flipped and now Ziva was the one fucking him into the cabinet.

* * *

Tony let it slide as he now had a very good view of Abbey.

Tony watched the forensic scientist cup and squeeze her breasts. It was a very erotic sight and Tony was definitely enjoying himself but it was at that moment that Ziva began humping him in earnest. Rolling her hips atop him and squeezing him tightly between her thighs.

Tony could only groan. He pushed himself up on the edge of the cabinet and let Ziva have at it. She continued to roll her hips drawing him deeper and deeper with every motion. Tony could have sworn that Ziva hot wet snatch was trying to rip him off inside her. It felt that intense.

He could not hold on much longer and Ziva bucked almost all the way off him and slammed home.

He screamed. But thankfully he did not cum.

Liking the response that Tony had given her Ziva bucked again, drawing almost all the way out. This time however when she went to slam home Tony stopped her. Placing his hand around his shaft so she could not slide down him.

* * *

Ziva was in trouble. Tony had caught her off guard and was holding her out of him. She tried to force herself onto him but with his hand in the way she could not slide down upon him. The quick intense jerks caused his mushroom headed tip to rub against a very sensitive spot close to the entrance of her very slick tunnel.

She came.

Heated and boiling her fluids shot out. Gushing over Tony's hand and body. The ensuing torrent cascaded down the front of the cabinet forming a pool beneath them on the floor. Her body like goo she was helpless as Tony lifted her leg over his body and spun her around so that her back was now to his front.

With heavy lidded and lust filled eyes she looked up and saw Abbey mouth open and gasping as he kneaded her breasts rubbing her still clothed crotch against a table edge.

Sensitive from the massive orgasm she felt Tony lower her into his lap, this time it was he who began rolling his hips as he wrapped his arms around to cup her nipples.

All the time sitting on the cabinet's edge with a clear view of Abbey.

* * *

Abbey nearly collapsed when she saw Ziva explode.

Unconsciously she had begun to play with her nipples and breasts. When Ziva had become more forceful she had begun to rub and hump herself against a lab desk. The corner grazing against her rapidly moistening mound.

But when Ziva had exploded. It was like a geyser or mega water bomb had gone off in Tony's lap. She had drenched everything. Tony's face was now not only streaked with sweat but a good helping of girl cum.

The floor was ruined and sub-mentally Abbey wondered how she would explain the mess to the cleaners. It had been such a sight Abbey had gone mouth open and slack, a mini-orgasm of her own stunning her still as if petrified.

She watched as Tony flipped Ziva to face her. And watched as Ziva realised Abbey was there still.

Abbey watched as Tony began to fuck, rolling into the well lubricated Israel. He leaned down and started to whisper to Ziva. Abbey could not hear what was said but could see that with every word Ziva began blush harder. Her hand lowered and began to play with her clit stroking with every one of Tony's thrusts.

Abbey couldn't help but be drawn closer to the sight. When she was less than four feet from the couple Tony's eyes snapped towards her and he smiled.

It was at that moment that he shouted "Cum for me Ziva!"

Ziva screamed. It was the most erotic scream Abbey had ever heard. No man had ever made her scream like that. It was a scream that would make a nun cream her panties. It was the kind of scream that made you want to submit yourself to whatever degrading or horrendous task, just to be able to do it yourself.

Abbey was no nun. She came and came hard. Ziva came harder. Ziva went off like a fire hose.

It was like a wall of water slammed into Abbey.

* * *

Tony saw Abbey begin to inch closer.

A wonderfully erotic idea formed in his mind and so he began to whisper sweet nothings and erotic fantasy into the already overloaded Ziva.

In the position they were, he could feel his hard as steel cock was rubbing against the top inner section of Ziva's love tunnel. Little moans at each roll of the hip or thrust confirmed that he had found Ziva's g-spot.

As Abbey walked into the kill zone he looked up and smiled at his gothic friend, putting her off her game. When she stopped still he shouted into Ziva's ear to cum. And she did.

From his position it was like 'old faithful' had suddenly erupted. He had drawn out as far as he could and angled the spray as best as possible for maximum effect.

It was glorious.

Ziva convulsed for several moments and finally collapsed spent in his arms. Abbey on the other hand looked totally stunned.

She had been wearing a heavy black corset under her white lab coat. It revealed a large amount of her ample cleavage. Her hair was plastered to her skin and fluid was trickling down between her bust. Her black denim jeans had been shielded from most of Ziva's blast by the lab coat. But Tony could see a clear and present patch of wetness forming at the crotch line.

As Ziva slumped harder against him he kissed her cheek and pulled her off his manhood. Trying not to slip on the mess below, he stood and cradled the now sleeping form in his arms and carried her over to Abbeys office. Placing her in the small stretcher cot he covered her with the blanket and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Turning around her saw Abbey stripping off her clothes.


	4. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

It was quickly becoming an interesting day.

Gibbs had not had to put up with so much crap since the time he had found out Farnell had married his ex-wife.

He had gone to autopsy to find out that nothing unusual had been found on or in the bodies and that there was next to no trace evidence asides from a unusual smudge on one of the victims left ear, that could be anything.

A swab had been taken and sent to Abbey earlier, he was now on his way up when he found the door shut. Unusual as it was what was more so was that the door was also locked. He banged on it a few times but knew he could not be heard over the music blaring inside.

Annoyed he pulled out his wallet and swiped his security all area access pass. The door hissed open and he wished he had left well enough alone. Abbey was bent over, naked with Tony slamming his cock into her arse.

Gibbs growled and the two stopped. Turned their heads to face him and smiled.

"Hi boss!" Tony said in his more than chipper voice.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" He shouted.

"Well fucking, or more correctly coitus." Abbey said. Stretching her arms up above her head giving Gibbs a full frontal view.

"And why are you doing so in the fucking forensic lab?"

"Well, Tony and Ziva came in to get checked for evidence only I found out they were both nude under their jumpsuits and when I was done I turned around to find Tony and Ziva screwing on my workbench."

"And this lead you to having Tony humping your ass?"

"No, no that came after Tony forced Ziva to squirt all over me. Which caused her to pass out before Tony could get off so I was really horny and decided to help him finish when you came in."

Gibbs would have face palmed if he were the type to face palm. Instead he walked over and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Where is Ziva now?" he asked, finally noticing the Israeli was not in the room.

"Still passed out, Tony put her on my cot in the office."

Gibbs, knowing he probably shouldn't but did anyway peered through the glass door and saw the sleeping form. Sometime from the moment Tony had put her there she must have moved as the blanket had been pulled up revealing her shapely and now rather red ass.

Gibbs turned and walked over and slapped Tony again.

"15 minutes then I want you and Ziva in MTAC as there will be an important message from the UN delegation. 15 minutes."

"Plenty of time" Abbey said bending over the desk again and rubbing her butt against Tony's front.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and moved away from the pair. When Abby had bent over he had had a perfect view of her gaping hole. Tony who had deflated to half-mast became fully hard again and got a dopey smile on his face.

Gibbs left before he got the urge to use his gun instead of his hand.

* * *

Tony had freaked when he had heard the growl.

Abbey had finished undressing and he had gone over, wrapping his arms around the forensic scientist. She picked up her remote and had switched on a heavy metal rock song he had no interest in listening to whatsoever.

She had then bent over the same desk he had fucked Ziva on and had spread her legs wide. When he made to enter her she had stopped him and forced him against her anus. He had pushed slightly until his tip had entered her.

Abbey had let out a slight "eep!" and reached over for a bottle or ultrasound gel. He had been bigger than she had expected. Removing him she squeezed a massive helping of the gel into her hand and began to quickly rub the very cold gel into her butt hole.

Tony jumped at the freezing cold feel as he re-entered her. It was much easier this time and Abbey groaned a deep long drawn out groan of serious satisfaction. He had just begun to thrust in earnest when he had heard the growl.

* * *

Now that Gibbs was gone Abbey got him back into her.

He was slow on the uptake and needed some encouragement. When she squeezed her arse cheeks together causing him to feel how tight she could be he grabbed her hips and began slamming into her hard and fast. 15 minutes was quickly ticking down and they still needed to get Ziva up and both had to be dressed.

* * *

Abbey was in heaven. Anal was her fav.

She really needed this. Her last partner had been 4 weeks ago and she had not had the time to find another. When it reached the 7 minutes remaining mark she knew she had to speed things up for both of them.

Letting go of the bench she bent completely over. Her hands sliding down her legs until she grabbed the laces of her combat boots (which were the only things she had not removed when undressing). In this position Tony was now pile driving her ass and her muscles were at their tightest.

She clenched willing her muscles to hold onto him. After 3 glorious and deeply satisfying thrusts he came causing her to blow as well.

* * *

When Abbey bent over it had felt like he had been put into a vice. When it suddenly felt like someone was tightening that vice he could no longer hold on.

He came, and hard.

All the spunk he had held off unloading into Ziva emptied into her. It felt like rope after rope of cum was filling her. He could not escape her grip as he bucked and pushed. Finally needing to hold onto the bench for support.

After a minute he stopped and looked down. Abbey was still ass up, her head between her legs looking up at him with a massive smile plastered on her face.

He backed out, his cock coming away with a wet plop. And a dollop of Tony's secret sauce dipped into her open mouth.

He felt a hand slap his own ass and turned to see Ziva up and about.

"That was fun to watch" she said walking over to Abbey and digging a few fingers into the cum filled hole. Abbey righted herself with a horrific pooping sound and cracked her back.

She quickly placed her hand over her ass as Ziva removed hers. Still gaping a large portion of Tony's thick white goo spilled out adding to the mess on the floor.

"Awe bugger" she whined and pouted "I was trying to save that."

"Never mind Ab's" Ziva said and promptly stuck her cum covers fingers in Abbey's mouth.

Abbey smiled "Delicious".

"Gibbs saw us" Tony said pulling on his jumpsuit

"I know I saw him leave, that's what woke me. MTAC 2 minutes" She pulled her own suit on.

Tony dressed and ready, kissed Abbey on the cheek "Sorry for leaving the mess Ab's"

"No problemo will sought it out." Abbey was still mostly naked and walked over to zip up Ziva.

As Tony and Ziva went to leave Abbey called out.

Both turned and watched as Abbey bent over and slapped her still gaping and cum sheared ass. Flicking her head over her shoulder she winked at them "See ya both later."

Tony became rock hard, while Ziva had a mini-orgasm and wet herself. Both ran before they got drawn back in.

* * *

In MTAC Gibbs courted down the last 5 seconds as both remaining members of his team burst through the door. Both saying apologies for being late.

Gibbs smiled and then coughed when he noted Tony's erection and the large wet patch on Ziva's jumpsuit. Both took seats to hide their state.

* * *

The video chat went fine but no new leads were turned up. He dismissed his team and dragged McGee out with him when he asked Ziva if she wanted some paper towel for her spilt drink.


	5. Cleaning bills

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Ziva drove home alone. Tony had promised and they needed to stay apart until everything was ok.

When she got home she found her front door ajar. With no gun on her having had hers confiscated, she carefully walked inside. Gibbs was seated on her couch a six pack with two already gone by his foot.

"Interesting times" He muttered.

"Yep" She walked into her room and stripped off the jumpsuit, putting on a tank top and knickers and sat beside him ripping off a beer for herself.

"A big bugger isn't he" Gibbs chucked

"Longer but not as thick"

Gibbs smiled or smirked "Made you spray Abbey."

Ziva blushed "Um, yeah."

Gibbs laughed in only a way a man like Gibbs could, he hid it by taking another sip of beer.

"Look who's laughing, you had me running so hot I blasted the walls, the roof and half the floor."

"Not my fault you left your wardrobe open."

Ziva frowned "Bit hard when you used the bar I hung my clothes on as a support to bench press me through the floor."

"The stains came out of most of your clothes."

"Most, but not all, my silk dresses were ruined."

She turned away from him and placed her empty can on the side table. As she did so she felt him move.

"Not on the couch. " She pleaded half-heartedly "I only got it cleaned."

"Send me the bill." he said pulling her panties to the side and pushing into her.

She groaned. Pulling a pillow under her stomach, she got comfortable.

Grabbing her shoulders Gibbs slid further into her. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

Running his large, strong hands down her body. He reached around with one and cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple.

* * *

Ziva groaned. Tony was longer by about an inch but where he was nicely proportional. Gibbs was thick. Like beer can thick.

Gibbs' cock suited his personality. It was the type of cock that let you know you had been fucked.

In one of their previous sessions he had related how not one of his ex-wives had found enjoyment from him. He was talented. But sex with him was like a hot dog, he was the sausage and you, like the bun, were split open to accept him.

Ziva enjoyed him. He was never jealous of her partners their sex life was not exclusive and he would simply pop round for a screw. She suspected that today was slightly about proving who was better him or Tony but she truly believed he did not care.

However one thing to remember about taking Gibbs is to not rush. So she tucked another pillow under her and got comfy.

* * *

An hour later Ziva was thrashing and frantic beneath him. The couch was ruined, as was the carpet.

It was a slowly building intense sex she savoured and enjoyed. She had been quiet sensitive from the day and Gibbs was going more gentler than usual.

He was a caring lover and could not understand how his wives could not enjoy this aspect of him.

Things were picking up pace and like a battering ram he was wearing her down slowly but surely. He had incredible stamina and only came when he wanted to.

He was happily ploughing away, humming a tune she did not know when he pushed her over the side of the chair.

Face against the ground, hips on the armrest he began slamming into her with earnest. Ziva screamed not in pain, not in pleasure, but in sheer combination of both as he tore her a new one.

She could feel him punch her cervix with each thrust. Could feel her stomach bulge against the couches fabric.

Her body felt numb from the waist down and all she could do was buck, moan and scream.

With one final shout she came and the torrent flooded his loins. He held her against him and with a motionless grunt came himself. If she did not know better she would have sworn he was taking a long hard piss inside her.

His cum came in a single thick stream. Sated he pulled her up and held her in his arms.

"So how much for the couch. I'll buy it, probably cheaper than the cleaning bill."


	6. Breakast at Abbey's

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Abbey rolled out of bed and smiled down at the man sleeping comfortably beside her.

It was a shame that she would need to wake him for McGee looked so cute when he was sleeping. With her not beside him he wraped his arms around a pillow and pulled it close to him.

He was not the greates loverin the world and she hated to compare him to others she had. Especialy the obes she had enjoyed the previous day. But McGee had his qualities.

He was smart, intelligent and witty in a way she enjoyed. He was strong, far stronger than he looked. She loved to spoon and be held, wrapped as if cushioned in his firm arms. Surprisingly he had a 6 pack abs.

Sexually his statistics were average, but he knew how to use it well. He was also uncircumcised.

Last night she had been late after mopping up her lab. She had to sterilise almost every surface and then ordered a full-scale clean from maintenance. They would do that over night for her but she did not wish to explain the milky white stains that had begun to dry onto the surfaces of where ever Ziva had hit.

McGee had caught her as she was walking out to her car and had asked if she wanted to grab a bite at the dinner, his treat.

Abbey realised it was more a question of if she would give him a lift as he had taken the bus to work today and being this late this late the services had stopped. So she let his treat her to a hamburger and a large serve of apple and rhubarb pie with homemade custard.

He had grilled cheese sandwich and a coffee.

They had talked about the usual then got embroiled in a PC vs MAC vs Linux debate. It was nearly two in the morning when they got moving. Seeing as he lived the other side of the town she offered him her couch. He had accepted.

When they got back to her flat they were already pulling off each other clothes. She had no idea why it happened. Sure tey had been on again, on again lovers for years but why this instance they were going at it she had no idea.

Still slightly sore from earlier she did not wish to explain why and simply started giving him head until he was ready to blow.

* * *

McGee woke and saw Abbey's smile beaming down at him.

Last night flashed across his vision and he began to smile too.

She had been sucking him off and was really working to make him come. Used to this happening when abbey had already had sex and was still sore he was not going to taken to lightly.

He stopped her and pushed her against back of an armchair. She fell into the seat leaving her legs looped over the back. McGee leaned down and began to eat her out. In this position he could see her normally cute rosebud was inflamed and reddened.

He would have enjoyed her arse but her entrance looked unsullied and still firm compared to her exit. He lapped at her folds and could hear her moan and groan.

He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her.

* * *

Abbey always loved and hated McGee.

He was an understanding lover. He accepted that she had others and expected that she accept that he had his. He would be kind and make sure her needs were met and he would even forgo his own release if she became too sore or chaffed to go on.

He was also one of the very few guys she knew that gave her oral. And he had a wicked tongue.

She could only lay in the comfortable but awkward looking position. With her legs over the back of the seat he could hold her there until he was finished his meal.

* * *

McGee could taste her bitterness. The amount of coffee drink tainted her taste. It was not sour just bitter like espresso coffee without the coffee flavour. He didn't mind.

He continued to delve his tongue into her holding her semi-struggeling legs in place his his hands.

After about 10 minutes he stopped ad let her up. She rolled to the side and he grabbed her. Walking with her in his arms he wen tinto the guest bedroom as her room only had a coffin and whilst he had enjoyed sex a few times in it. He preferred a bed.

He placed her lovingly on top and pulled a towel out of the draw placing on the sheets he laid down and she rolled onto him. Straddling his hips she positioned her self over him.

Using little strength he pulled her to him and watched her face change from the 'playful' abbey face to the 'I just orgasmed' abbey face. He smiled and began to push up and into her as she withdrew.

* * *

Once on the bed it was all downhill. She rode him and he held off as long as he could.

Saited she had curled into him and he had held her till she had fallen asleep.

Abbey looked at him wake and smiled. Without warning she threw a cup of water on his head.

"OW!" He shouted "I'm awake, awake. Jesus that had ice in it."

"What you want for breakfast, eggs or cereal. If it's eggs your going to have to go down the shop and buy some."

He looked at her "Cereal will be fine. "

"Good"


	7. Morning filler

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Tony woke up well rested and with morning wood.

He sat on the side of his Californian king bed and looked down to his semi-erect penis and wished Ziva was there to suck him off. Naturally it went from semi-erect to hard as FUCKING steel.

He cursed and went into the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

Ziva woke with a cramp in her back. Gibbs had gone home after bargaining a price for the ruined sofa.

She had simply laid in the wet patch unable to move and hoped that someone would come and save her. After 15 minutes of wishing she stood and regretted it. he back cracked like a string of firecrackers.

She waddled into the kitchen for a heat pack and then drained a bottle of spring water. She went to her bed and put the heat pack between her legs and savoured the decramping effect. It was the weekend and would have the entire day to recover unless Gibbs came back today for the sofa in which case she might need sunday as well to rest.

* * *

Abbey and McGee had a wonderful meal of frosted flakes. Abbey walked around the house in a tank top and her fish net leggings. Her panties having vanished and she did not want to put on a new set until she showered.

McGee had his tighty whities on and was shivering from the after effects of his wake up.

He smiled at her as she sat gown and cringed. Even though he was an understanding lover her liked revenge.

* * *

Gibbs had been awake since 0-6-hundred, he had showered shaved and had consumed a hearty breakfast. He was now in his lounge room trying to work out where he would put his new sofa.


End file.
